Kingdom Hearts Choice Award
by LinRef358
Summary: Siapa yang akan menduduki posisi favorite character dan favorite pairing character? R
1. Chapter 1: Favorite Male Character

**Kingdom Hearts Choice Award**

Halo, kembali lagi bersama saya Author Lin. Sekarang saya buat fanfic ini khusus untuk penggemar game Kingdom Hearts. Fanfic ini saya dapat ketika sedang berpikir ide untuk bahan fanfic. Sebenarnya saya mau buat fanfic "**My Other Self**" sequel dari "**Alternate Ending**" tapi tidak ada ide. Makanya saya buat fanfic ini sebagai pengganti sementara.

**Desclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts punya siapa? Punya Square Enix~

Lin: "Baiklah para author dan readers. Saya selaku pemilik dan MC dari fanfic ini akan memberikan pilihan kepada para author dan readers. Untuk memilih nominasi karakter terbaik untuk jangka waktu tertentu. Baiklah untuk yang pertama kita mulai dari karakter male terbaik. Yang pertama adalah si Main Character kita, Sora!"

Sora: "Dukung aku ya…" *mengedipkan mata*

Fans Girl Sora: "Kyaa… Kami akan selalu mendukungmu Sora-kun!"

Lin: "Dan yang kedua adalah si Pangeran Putih kita, Riku!"

Riku: "Hai semua." *tebar pesona*

Fans Girl Riku: "We love you Riku!"

Lin: "Dan yang ketiga adalah Si Pirang Nobody Sora yaitu Roxas!"

Roxas: "Hey, Guys." *Nada Jaim*

Fans Girl Roxas: "Kyaa. Roxas-sama."

Lin: "Dan yang keempat adalah salah satu Main Character kita yang identik dengan Roxas, Ventus!"

Ventus: "Ada apa ini?" *bingung*

Fans Girl Ventus: "Ventus, Kami cinta padamu!"

Lin: "Dan yang terakhir adalah si Misterius kembaran (Tidak tahu benar atau salah) Ventus, Vanitas!"

Vanitas: "Hello, Girls." *senyum misterius*

Fans Girl Vanitas: "Vanitas! Jadikan kami pacarmu(?)!"

Lin: "Baiklah itu untuk sekian dulu. Kalau ada tambahan peserta boleh hubungi author dengan nomor ini 021-60******. Baiklah silahkan pilih dengan cara me-review. Kirim Review sebanyak-banyaknya agar idola(?) kalian menang. Batas waktunya bebas (sampai author update). Ayo, buruan review!"


	2. Chapter 2: Favorite Female Character

**Kingdom Hearts Choice Award**

**Desclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts Punya Square Enix

Lin: "APA KABAR SEMUANYA?" *teriak pake toa dari atas panggung*

Penonton: "Akh, aku berisik." *Author dibuang ke jamban*

Lin: "Hiks Hiks kalian semua kejam."

Readers: "Gak usah lebay deh."

Lin: "Iya iya. Kita langsung aja bacakan pemenangnya. Pemenangnya adalah…" (BGM: Tegang)

Lin: "Juara ketiga adalah Sora!"

Sora: (maju ke atas punggung *author di lempar tomat* panggung)

Lin: "Selamat ya." *sambil nyerahin piala dan amplop berisi uang sebesar 50.000 munny(?)*

Sora: "Terima kasih author." *sambil nerima piala dan amplop*

Lin: "Untuk juara keduanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ventus atau yang biasa dipanggil Ven!"

Ven: (maju ke atas panggung)

Lin: "Selamat ya, Ven." *sambil nyerahin piala dan amplop berisi uang sebesar 80.000 munny*

Ven: "Iya, sama-sama author." *menerima piala dan amplop*

Lin: "Dan untuk juara pertama adalah…" (BGM: Super Tegang(?))

Readers: "Adalah…"

Lin: "Adalah…"

Readers: "Adalah…" *mulai bosan*

Lin: "Adalah…" *Author dilempar ke Mars(?)*

Readers: "Kelamaan!"

Lin: (baru balik dari Mars) "Maaf…maaf. Baiklah, Juara pertamanya adalah idola semuanya yaitu Roxas!"

Roxas: (maju ke panggung sambil pasang wajah cool)

Lin: "Selamat ya, Roxas." * sambil nyerahin piala dan amplop berisi uang sebesar 100.000 munny*

Roxas: "Ya." *pasang nada dingin sambil nerima piala dan amplop*

Lin: "Baiklah. Ayo sekarang kita foto dulu." *sambil ngeluarin kamera* "satu, dua, tiga, ayo senyum."

~Setelah sesi foto-foto~

Lin: "Baiklah, kalian bertiga boleh balik."

Sora, Ven, Roxas: (Balik ke kursi masing-masing)

Lin: "Baiklah itu untuk favorite karakter Male. Bagi yang idolanya belum menang jangan sedih ya." *hening sesaat* "Sekarang kita masuk ke favorite karakter Female. Yang pertama adalah si Manis Kairi."

Fans Boy Kairi: "Kairi, kairi, kairi!"

Lin: "Dan yang kedua adalah si cantik Nobody Kairi yaitu Namine!"

Fans Boy Namine: "Kyaaa! Namine-chan!"

Lin: "Dan yang ketiga adalah si imut berambut hitam, Xion!"

Fans Boy Xion: "Aaaahhhh, Xion. We love you!"

Lin: "Dan yang keempat adalah si sahabat Roxas (tidak tahu pasti), Olette."

Fans Boy Olette: "Olette, Kami fans beratmu!"

Lin: "Dan yang terakhir adalah si maniak ninja yang mirip Kairi, Yuffie!"

Fans Boy Yuffie: "Kyaa. Yuffie, kita kencan(?) ya!"

Lin: "Baiklah, itu untuk karakter femalenya. Silakan dukung dengan cara me-Review. Ayo, buruan review."


	3. Chapter 3: The Winner from Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts Choice Award**

A/N: Akhirnya author bisa update juga. Untuk chapter ini sepertinya lebih menjurus ke Romance. Dan maaf untuk yang tidak suka dengan pairingnya.

Lin: "Halo semua! Pasti rindu sama saya kan?"

Readers: "Nggak tuh."

Author: *Author pundung + cakar tembok di pojokkan*

Demyx: "Ya, ampun nona author jangan galau dong. Ku nyanyikan sebuah lagu deh." *ngambil sitar* P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face. P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face ."

Lin: *shock* "Kyyaaa! Demyx! Sejak kapan kau jadi penggemar Lady Gaga! Terus kenapa lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu Poker Face! Pasti kamu ketularan si Luxord yang udah jadi juragan poker!

Demyx: "Hehehehe…" *Tersenyum mistis(!)*

Lin: "Oh ya ampun. Saya jadi lapar nih. Saya kayaknya sebentar lagi bisa masuk RSJ nih."

Riku: "Mau saya telepon RSJ sekarang?" *ambil BB* (sejak kapan Riku punya BB?)

Lin: "SINI KAU RIKU!*teriak pakai toa mas bro* (Mas Bro: "Woi, balikin! Punya saya tuh!)

Sora: "Sudah, sudah. Author lanjut saja bacakan nama pemenangnya."

Lin: "Ukh! Baiklah, Sora. Oh ya. Sora, Roxas dan Ventus! Ke sini sebentar!"

Sora, Roxas dan Ventus (menuju ke tempat author)

Lin: "Pas aku bacain nama pemenangnya, kalian nanti…psspsspsst (berbisik) setelah itu kalian psspsspsst (berbisik). Oke?"

Sora, Roxas dan Ventus: "Ehh!?" *ngeblush*

Ventus: "Tapi…nanti aku bisa di bunuh Aqua!"

Lin: "Oh, jadi Ven suka Aqua nih?"

Ventus: "Bu-bukan…Begitu…Ma-mak-maksudku…itu…" *panik sambil ngeblush stadium 4(?)*

Lin: "Tenang Ven. Aqua dan Terra sedang berlatih Keyblade di Hollow Bastion. Jadi mereka tidak akan tau." "Tapi aku tidak janji ya."(dalam hati)

Sora: "Kalau begitu aku sama Kairi deh." *masih ngeblush*

Lin: "Kalau begitu ini daftar juaranya yang kuperoleh."

Sora: "Coba kita lihat."

Lin: "Jadi Ventus yang pertama, Sora yang kedua dan Roxas yang terakhir. Karena di mulai dari juara ketiga dulu."

Sora: "Aku sih senang-senang saja." *nyengir*

Roxas: "Ma-masa harus begini sih!"

Lin: "Sudah, jangan sembunyikan Roxas. Setelah ini kan kau bisa langsung psspsspsst (berbisik di telinga Roxas) kepadanya."

Roxas: "APAAA!?" *ngeblush hebat*

Sora: "Kau kenapa Roxas? Author memangnya bilang apa?"

Roxas: "Dia bilang psspsspsst (berbisik di telinga Sora)."

Sora: "Be-benarkah!?" *ngeblush stadium Gelora Bung Karno(?)*

Roxas: "I-iya aku serius! Itu yang tadi dia bilang."

Sora: "Author kalau begitu boleh aku melakukannya dengan Kairi?" *masih ngeblush*

Lin: "Boleh, boleh. Beberapa readers juga mungkin senang." *senyum misterius*

Readers: "Woi, kalian dari tadi ngapain sih? Cepat bacakan nama pemenangnya." *marah*

Lin: "Baik, baik. Tapi kali ini saya akan minta bantuan dari pemenang sebelumnya yaitu Roxas, Ventus dan Sora. Mereka akan memberikan hadiah (piala dan rangkaian bunga) dan cheek kiss kepada pemenang."

Readers: "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Roxas, Ventus dan Sora: (muncul tapi masih sedikit ngeblush)

Lin: "Dan untuk juara ketiganya adalah Xion. Nah, Ventus sekarang giliranmu beraksi(?)."

Ventus: (dalam hati) "Maafkan aku Aqua, ini adalah perintah Author. Jadi jangan bunuh(?) aku ya."

Ventus lalu menyerahkan hadiahnya dan mencium pipi Xion.

~Di Hollow Bastion~

Aqua langsung bermuka jelek

Terra: "Hmm? Kau kenapa Aqua?"

Aqua: "Entah kenapa rasanya saat pulang nanti aku ingin membunuh Ventus."

Terra: *sweatdrop*

~Balik ke Panggung~

Setelah di cium Ventus. Xion kejang-kejang + pingsan sambil ngeblush

Lin: "Kyaaa! Xion! Kau kenapa!? Seseorang cepat hubungi ambulans."

Ambulans pun datang lalu mengantarkan Xion ke rumah sakit jiwa *Author di tendang Xion dan yak, GOL!* maksud saya rumah sakit umum.

Lin: "Uhm, Kita langsung saja ke pemenang kedua kita yang manis yaitu Kairi." (ke arah Sora) "Sana giliranmu beraksi, Sora."

Sora: "Kairi, ini hadiah dari author *menyerahkan hadiahnya* dan ini adalah dariku *mencium pipi Kairi*."

Kairi: "So-sora?" *ngeblush*

Sora: "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" *satu kaki jongkok satunya berlutut sambil satu tangan di kepal di dada dan satunya diulurkan (Intinya gaya seorang pangeran melamar putri)*

Kairi: "Tentu saja. Aku terima." *sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sora*

Lin: "Cieh! Sora, belum-belum udah nembak Kairi nih!" *suit suit*

Sora: "Sudah ah! Bacakan nama pemenang terakhirnya!" *ngeblush*

Lin: "Iya deh! Baiklah untuk pemenang terakhir kita. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Namine. Dan yang akan menyerahkan hadiahnya adalah sang pangeran kita, Roxas!"

Roxas: *membawa bunga dan rangkaian bunga sekaligus membawa mahkota berwarna putih berkilau* "Selamat ya, Namine." *Mengenakan mahkota di kepala Namine dan menyerahkan piala dan bunga kemudian mencium pipi Namine*

Namine: "I-iya, Roxas." *ngeblush*

Roxas: "Namine… Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" *ngeblush dan mengulurkan tangan*

Namine: "Tentu saja." *menyambut uluran tangan Roxas sambil ngeblush tentunya*

Lin: "Oh! Kita punya Double Couple di sini."

Readers: "Ouch! So sweet!" *tepuk tangan*

Lin: "Sekarang kita lanjut untuk yang berikutnya adalah favorite Karakter Sampingan."

Readers: "Apaan tuh?"

Lin: "Jadi, di sini kalian bebas memilih karakter siapapun untuk di jadikan yang terbaik kecuali yang telah di tampilkan (Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Olette dan Yupi *Author di lempar ke Septic Tank* maksud saya Yuffie) misalnya Sephiroth, Axel, Aerith, Aqua, Terra dan yang lainnya. Yang pertama kita mulai dari Karakter Sampingan Male. Di sini saya tidak menampilkan kandidatnya karena ini bebas. Ayo buruan, dukung karakter idolamu!"

P.S.

Lin: "Maaf ya untuk yang tidak menyukainya. Silakan memberikan ide misalnya favorite karakter Organization XIII dan kandidatnya siapa saja atau karakter Nobody terbaik contohnya Dusk, Creeper, Sorcerer, dll. Pokoknya apapun soalnya sudah kehabisan ide. Cepat kirimkan idemu. Yang idenya paling menarik akan di tampilkan di Chapter berikutnya (setelah chapter karakter favorite sampingan Male dan Female) dan jadi MC berikutnya.


End file.
